Surprise! Team 7
by H.M.N.A
Summary: What if Itachi didn't kill his clan nor leave the village? What if he stayed, became a jounin and a leader of team 7? How would Naruto and Sakura cope with the two Uchihas? And how would Sasuke cope with his new sensei?
1. Surprising announcement

_**Hmna:**__ Well, I came up with this idea while I was reading the fan fictions on Itachi and Sasuke. This plainly contradicts everything happening in Naruto later on but still, I want to give it a try. This is my second fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it… _

_------------------------------------------------------------_

The class seemed tense as they were told that they would be put into groups of three led by a jounin teacher.

Iruka sensei announced the teams one after another occasionally causing an outburst of laughter or protest. When he reached team 7, he paused a little, wondering whether it would make out a good team at all. Nevertheless, remembering that Hokage himself had arranged these groups, he announced the members of team 7.

"Haruno Sakura"

Inner Sakura went very wild and cheered for Sasuke to join team 7.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

At this, Naruto jumped out of his seat with delight while Sakura could be seen with her head in the desk, deeply depressed.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

The name caused the reversal reaction to the one when Naruto name was announced.

"And your team's jounin leader would be ' Uchiha Itachi'."

The team stared at Iruka. Even Sasuke, who had been impassive, seemed quite surprised by this startling news. But being a Uchiha, his face did remained quite impassive; one would wonder whether he was sad or happy by this news.

Naruto was the first to outburst.

"Isn't he Sasuke's brother? Wouldn't he favour him? That's not fair, Iruka sensei, and I don't even get it why an impressive ninja like me have to be teamed up with this loser!"

"Well, Naruto, you were teamed with Sasuke because he had top grades and you were the one with the lowest grades, which quite explains that we are trying to balance out the teams' overall abilities. As for Itachi being your sensei, I am sure he will not favor Sasuke as you said. You will even find him as a very inspiring teacher."

Naruto did not seem satisfied by this but he shut his mouth nonetheless, mainly because he decided that the glare Sakura was giving him was far too frightening.

On the other hand, Sasuke was having a quiet battle in his own mind.

He still couldn't quite believe this. Of all people, of all the jounins, they got _him?? _Not that he did not want this. Actually, he thought somewhere inside him was even secretly _hoping _it. But somehow, when it became reality, the situation seemed a bit…_awkward. _Yeah, that was the word.

Of course, he was absolutely sure that Itachi would not favor him and would treat him just as his underling but what should be his reaction? Ignorant? Respectful? Even if he tried his very best, he was quite sure Itachi would not be impressed, as always. And of course, it had been quite a few years since he tailed along Itachi. When he became as old as to know that his older brother wasn't going to be "friends" with him, he got kind of 'distant' to him. But now, Itachi has become his "sensei". _Sensei…_That _was _an awkward word to register to someone he had known as a brother for life…

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Hmna: **__Well, how was it? Hope you find it okay… I sure would love some reviews and ideas would also be warmly welcomed…_


	2. Undynamic Entry

_**Hmna: **__Thanks for the reviews and ideas! Here is another chapter of "Surprise! Team 7". Hope you enjoy it as much as I do…_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting to meet their new sensei. Apart from Sasuke, the other two were wondering how their jounin teacher would look like.

Probably older and more mature than Sasuke, thought Sakura happily.

Naruto was becoming quite impatient as the other teams were leaving with their teachers one after another.

Every time the door opened, he would jump up with enthusiasm and shout "Itachi sensei!"

Sasuke found Naruto very disturbing, as every time he found out that it wasn't their teacher, he would poke him and ask, "Where's your brother?"

Just as the last team was led from the room by their teacher, and Naruto poking and asking Sasuke "Where's your brother?", Sasuke found himself he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and shouted, "For god's sake, how the f**k would I know where that idiot had gone!"

At that same moment, the door opened again, unnoticed by either Naruto or Sasuke as one was surprisingly staring at the other's outburst and that 'other' was also busy finding other swear words he could use.

"Ah, Naruto and Sasuke-kun" Sakura's voice seemed very far away.

"I think our teacher has arrived."

Both of them looked at her, somewhat confused.

Sakura faintly motioned towards the door. Their eyes followed her hand.

There was their teacher, Uchiha Itachi. He was outside the doorway, standing with his back towards them.

The three of them stared at …well, Itachi's _back, _unsure of what to do or say.

"Gosh, he sure has long hair," thought Naruto.

Then he spoke to them, or they assumed, as there was no one nearby.

"If you have finished with all your petty squabbles, you might have to follow me." With that, he left.

His voice was neither cold nor warm yet it was very difficult to decide whether he was angry or not as his voice was somewhat, expressionless.

They looked at each other and rushed after their teacher who was already at the end of the doorway.

"As always," Sasuke thought sadly as he ran along with his two teammates. Itachi, would it hurt to open yourself a bit more?

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_**Hmna: **__How was it? I really would love some reviews!!_


	3. Dreadful Introduction

_**Hmna:**__ Really, I've sort of lost the motivation to write. I don't know how these things work but it said I had 71 visitors and I only had 3 reviews on my second chapter. I am not insisting but I do hope that my readers would respond to my efforts though…_

_Oh, and for those who suggested my chapters should be longer, here I present you with a long chapter!_

------------------------------------------------------

Itachi stopped at the pier, and turned back to watch his dear students three, still trying to catch their breath, sat down on the wooden step in front of him.

Oh my god, Sakura thought. If possible, he was even more impassive than Sasuke-kun.

After all three of them had caught their breath, he spoke.

"This is quite pointless but still necessary. You need to introduce yourselves."

"How should we introduce ourselves, eh, sensei?" Sakura asked nervously.

"As you like."

Then, motioning Naruto, he stated, "You start."

But Naruto wasn't going to take any of it. He narrowed his eyes, shook his head and said, "As you are our teacher, you should start! Besides, you didn't even explain us why you were late!"

For a moment, Itachi looked as though he wasn't going to say anything at all. He just looked at Naruto with his expressionless eyes.

Naruto stared at Itachi, mouth slightly open. He seemed to expect Itachi to babble about his life once he had stated that he should start first.

He's mad at Naruto, thought Sakura. Oh well, there's nothing wrong with introducing yourself. I think I will start. At least that will stop those two staring at each other.

"Ah… I think I will…" she tried to speak to the group at large.

"It's none of your business why I was late, young genin," Itachi cut across.

"But I _will _start."

"As you all already know, my name's Uchiha Itachi. I am a jounin ninja. And I was appointed as a squad leader to this team."

"There's rarely a thing I like."

Sakura thought his eyes flickered towards Sasuke but that was so sudden that it might just be the trick of light.

"So there must be countless things I don't like."

"And I must say I don't like my subordinates fighting with each other," he added casually.

Naruto was staring at him, open-mouthed.

Sasuke was looking at his brother but it was quite impossible to tell his expression.

Sakura was also staring at her teacher, wide-eyed. Who would have thought there could be a person in Konoha more impassive than Sasuke-kun?

Itachi looked coolly at Naruto and said, "Can you start now?"

Naruto quickly closed his mouth. He seemed to recover from some kind of a trance. Nevertheless, when he spoke, his voice was back again in his loud and active version.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. What I like in this entire world is Ramen. What I like even more is Iruka-sensei treating me to Ichiraku Ramen. Have you ever eaten there?" he asked Itachi.

When he did not receive a response, he continued with his "Ramen" talk.

"What I hate is the three minutes wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to become a Hokage one day so that the villagers will have to recognize my existence at last!" He finished his talk enthusiastically.

Itachi gave a small nod to show his approval.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He looked like he wasn't going to speak.

Well then…, "I guess it's my turn," she said, nervously looking at Itachi.

Itachi said nothing but fixed his gaze on Sakura instead.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I-I…" Damn! What should she say? She wasn't a Ramen-Obsessed like Naruto.

Well, there _was _one thing she was obsessed with… _Sasuke…_

Good. How on earth would she say _that _in front of Sasuke and his brother?

She noticed the three of them were looking at her expectantly.

"Well,…I-I like flowers," she ended lamely.

Itachi again fixed his gaze on Sasuke, who looked like he would rather be anywhere on the world but here.

"Do I have to do this? You already know me."

"As a brother, I know you. As a shinobi, I don't. So, yes, you will have to do this."

Sasuke seemed to give in and he spoke in an emotionless voice with a dazed look towards his brother.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate considering there's almost nothing I do like. I think discussing 'dreams' is just pointless as it is just a word. So, that's all you need to know about me."

They sounded so similar, Sakura thought with a sigh. How were they going to cope with the two emotionless guys who both stated that they didn't like anything in this world?

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Hmna: **__Seriously, I am such a review-addict. I feel so happy when I see a review... I'm quite sure you do know that feeling…_


	4. Hidden feelings

_**Hmna: **__I know this is a late update but I am now back in my hometown, Yangon, where internet connections aren't that superb. Also, I've started to study for some exams. But what I want to say is I'm still continuing ALL of my fan fictions so I do hope that your supporting continues too!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That was tougher than he thought. He had just explained his underlings about how the Genin registration test worked and dismissed them. He hadn't thought about mentoring them, even talking to them seemed a lot of hard work, the three just stared at him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as he spoke. His mind still couldn't register that from that moment on, wherever he went or whatever he did, those three would be with him, that was if they could pass the test tomorrow. Say if they did, they would be tailing him, following him, and would also expect him to teach them _things_.

He knew he always sucked at interacting with people. So, how on earth did Hokage assume that he would make a good mentor? When he was in Anbu, he needn't worry about his socializing ability, not that he was worried about it now, but all it took were his skills. Yes, all his life, starting from his very early age, the only thing people recognise and care about him were his skills. Everyone, including his father, including the clan elders, including the Hokage, never doubted that he might not be able to do something. They all seemed to take it for granted that Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha clan's genius, could do every single thing perfectly.

And now also, he might be the youngest jounin ever, having done all those trainings, missions according to their plans and demands, and yet, they were still not satisfied. Just as he found his life as an Anbu stable, they demanded more of him again. Of course, in the shinobi world, 'mission' was the word used to make them do any kind of unpleasant, dangerous work that normal people won't do. He wasn't saying that teaching was unpleasant, but he didn't like that it was his _mission _to teach those three, apparently a loud-mouthed brat, a seemingly weak girl and his own brother, whom he hardly know anymore as he rarely had time for his family ever since he became a chuunin.

Sometimes, he wished he could be more of a person, a _normal person_, like a good son, a good brother, or a good friend. But his life, the so-called genius life which everyone stated as a 'blessed, perfect, ordered life', it was surprising that he himself didn't enjoy it much.

And what was Hokage thinking about? Of all people, he must have known that he, Mr. Impassive, was not a mentor-type. He was not that kind of person who could say encouraging things which would make his subordinates motivated, or spirited or whatever. There was a huge difference between being a squad-leader and a mentor. From the moment Hokage assigned him this mission, he felt worried. He was worried he would not be a good mentor to those who were only a few years younger than him. Despite himself though, he still wished that if possible, he could be a good mentor for his underlings...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anou-san, anou-san!"

He walked on, although his mind sort of registered the voice.

"ITACHI-SENSEI!!!"

He almost jumped out of surprise. But then, being a Uchiha, his surprise came out only as a slight frown on his face.

There was no mistaking the blonde-haired, loud-mouthed brat. Being registered, the said boy ran at top speed towards him.

"Itachi-sensei!" Naruto called out again.

"Don't call me ..."

He was going to say _"Don't call me Itachi-sensei"_, but he decided it sounded stupid. So instead, he asked, "What do you want?" He couldn't believe Naruto was following him even before passing the test.

Naruto smiled at him cheekily and asked him, "Do you like ramen?"

"What?"

He had expected him to say something important but that was probably important for him.

"Come eat some ramen with me!" The blue-eyed brat was starting to pull him by his arm.

"I'm busy."

"Won't you even have lunch?" The boy stopped tugging him but was still holding onto his hand.

Something in the blue eyes made him feel something he knew he had felt, but couldn't recognise... Oh well...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't care. Yeah, why on earth would he care? He neither cared about his idiotic teammate nor his ignorant brother. So it just made sense that he shouldn't care what the two do together in their own fucking free time. But what in hell were they thinking about eating ramen together, when they had known only for a second. For god's sake, Itachi didn't even like ramen. He wasn't even sure if he had eaten ramen before. Then, it hit like a pang that _he _hadn't been out together with Itachi for years and years. Gone were the days when his big brother cared for him and spent time with him.

Watching Naruto and Itachi together in the freaking ramen shop made him jealous. He was really jealous of Naruto, the freaking idiot. He was jealous that it was Naruto, not him, that he willingly ate together. He was jealous of Naruto's shamelessness, bluntness, and idioticness.

Maybe he was worrying too much. Maybe Itachi ate with Naruto not because he was fond of him but because he didn't want his weakest subordinate to feel down. Yeah, that must be it. And who knows? If Naruto didn't pass the test tomorrow, they would never be in the same team... He _knew _he was being mean, thinking like this, but then wasn't it also _meanness _of Naruto that he decided to steal one's brother?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hmna: **__I'm sorry that as usual, it wasn't very informative again. But then, I wanted to make this chapter about feelings of each side which would shape out the team's relationship._

_Besides, it puts off the Bell Test for a while... Personally, I seriously believe that Itachi wouldn't have laid out the exact same test as Kakashi. I'm still hunting for ideas, but then haven't thought about a good one yet. It'll be kind of you to give me your opinion..._

_By the way, when I talked things over with one of my friends, she suggested that Itachi became very fond of Naruto, and the two sided up to teach Sasuke some lessons. I'm very keen to find out if the readers support this idea, too..._


End file.
